Let Her Go
by Cora Felix
Summary: Eily poderia imaginar como os elfos estavam inquietos com a presença dela ali. Não era tola a ponto de achar que qualquer humano era bem-vindo em terras quase sagradas... Poderia jurar que o Rei Elfo a mandaria para casa no momento em que ela conseguisse respirar com menos dificuldade.


**Disclaimer:** As complexas personagens pertencem exclusivamente ao escritor Tolkien. Mas se Peter Jackson pode brincar com elas, eu também posso.

* * *

**Música Tema: **City and Colour - _Northern Wind._

* * *

**Let Her Go**

Legolas respirou fundo no momento em que a grande porta fechou-se atrás de si. Seus olhos atentos acompanhavam os elfos que levavam o corpo para a sala de cura, e Tauriel estava à frente, sua expressão preocupada indicava que muitas perguntas nublavam sua mente naquele momento. Ele esperou a movimentação cessar um pouco para dispensar o resto dos elfos que havia saído com ele em busca de orcs.

Quando viu que finalmente estava só, andou pelas pedras que compunham o caminho até o seu quarto, sua cabeça preenchida com diversos questionamentos e perguntas. Aquilo parecia não ter fim. Quanto mais enigmas resolvia, mais questões estranhas apareciam.

Ele sabia quem poderia ter a resposta para alguns enigmas, mas Legolas se sentia perdido até mesmo ao pensar em perguntar ao rei sobre o aparecimento de humanos, no perímetro de Mirkwood. Sabia que seu pai não desejava a companhia de outras raças por perto, travava negócios com humanos apenas quando era extremamente necessário.

Os elfos estavam se fechando para o mundo lá fora, e o que acharam na floresta apenas gerava mais desconfiança.

Soltou o ar vagarosamente pelo nariz, procurando se acalmar. Decidiu que falar com Thranduil era inevitável, ele precisaria saber sobre a presença da garota, e infelizmente Tauriel já deixara bem claro que não iria se responsabilizar pela notícia amarga.

Saiu do quarto, andando calmamente pelo caminho que fizera minutos atrás, mas pegou a escada a leste, sentindo o frescor da noite bater em seu rosto. Por mais que o veneno corroesse de fora para dentro naquele lugar, a morada dos elfos permanecia intacta em matéria de pureza.

Aproximou-se de onde seu pai costumava ficar na parte da noite: uma varanda larga, posicionada no ponto mais alto do castelo. De lá, ele podia ver as estrelas com mais facilidade, bem como a névoa estranha que a cada dia transcorrido, ficava mais densa em torno das árvores. Legolas aproximou-se vagarosamente, mesmo sabendo que Thranduil provavelmente já captara o som de seus passos com a audição aguçada e atenta que possuía.

— Pai? – Legolas o chamou. O príncipe sabia que havia uma hierarquia ali, mas quando estavam a sós, gostava de chamá-lo pelo nome que o chamou desde a infância e o rei não se importava muito com isso, desde que os limites se estagnassem entre momentos que os dois estivessem sozinhos. Thranduil se virou e correu os olhos com atenção pelo rosto do filho, para logo depois franzir levemente o cenho.

— Percebo preocupação no seu rosto. O que houve?

Se havia algo que Legolas poderia dispensar, era o modo astuto que seu pai conseguia ler seus gestos e expressões. Porque além de ser seu pai, era rei e podia detectar mentiras e omissões de longe. Legolas sabia que não seria prudente deixá-lo omisso do que ocorrera na floresta.

— Nós achamos... um corpo a cem metros do palácio. – ele disse pausadamente.

— Corpos são cada vez mais comuns na floresta.

— Ela está viva, é uma humana.

Depois daquela informação, o rei pareceu mais interessado no assunto da conversa. Semicerrou os olhos e tentou procurar algum indício de que Legolas pudesse ter se enganado, mas sabia que as chances daquilo acontecer eram praticamente nulas.

— Uma humana?

— Sim, uma garota. Não deve passar dos trinta anos.

Thranduil ficou pensativo por breves momentos, e logo depois se virou para a noite, observando novamente as inúmeras estrelas.

— Onde ela está?

— Na sala de cura.

— Está muito ferida?

— Ela estava desacordada quando a encontramos, mas começou a balbuciar palavras sem sentido quando nos aproximamos do palácio.

Thranduil assentiu brevemente, ainda observando as estrelas. Uma humana... Aquilo era no mínimo peculiar. Achar orcs estava ficando cada vez mais comum, ou criaturas de natureza incerta e duvidosa, mas humanos? Legolas percebeu que seu pai estava pensativo e decidiu não interromper, mas logo depois o rei virou-se para ele.

— Isso me impressiona. – disse de forma pausada, deixando o filho curioso. Legolas franziu levemente o cenho.

— Achar uma humana na floresta é incomum.

— Sim, algo peculiar. Mas não é isso o que mais me incomoda. – Thranduil virou-se, observando o chão.

— O que o incomoda, pai?

— A pergunta não é o que ela estava fazendo na floresta. A pergunta é como ela conseguiu chegar até aqui.

* * *

Thranduil decidiu por visitar a humana ainda naquela noite, mas pediu um momento a sós para que pensasse um pouco. O que ela estava fazendo naquela floresta? Pior, como foi parar a cem metros do palácio? Ele sabia que sua morada era difícil de ser encontrada até mesmo por magos e outros elfos. Seguir a trilha parecia ser simples, contudo, muitos se perdiam no meio do caminho, e nos tempos que estavam vivendo, era comum criaturas acharem errantes como aperitivos.

Seus olhos estavam sérios, mas ele andava calmamente pelas pedras do local, sentindo a brisa suave da noite balançar levemente seu cabelo. Os elfos estavam dormindo, o lugar estava mergulhado em um silêncio acolhedor. Apenas os guardas estavam a postos. E ele. O rei era o elfo que menos descansava ali.

Mesmo que sua cama fosse extremamente convidativa, sabia que ao pousar a cabeça no travesseiro, seu sono seria quebrado por preocupações que habitavam sua mente cada vez com mais frequência. E sabia que aquela humana encontrada seria uma dessas preocupações. Ele não queria dormir com uma preocupação a mais.

Chegou à sala de cura cerca de dez minutos depois. A lua estava alta, banhando o lugar com um leve tom prateado, e havia velas acesas por todo o local, mas não em abundância, pois a luminosidade tinha que acalmar os enfermos, e não despertá-los.

Uma elfa de cabelos negros que estava por perto se aproximou, fazendo uma pequena mesura ao ver seu rei. Thranduil olhou com atenção as camas, ficando um pouco decepcionado ao ver que elas estavam mais ocupadas do que Eras atrás. Tempos negros estavam chegando.

— O que deseja, Meu Senhor? – a elfa perguntou, fazendo-o sair de seus devaneios. Ele olhou com atenção para ela.

— Quero ver a humana que encontraram hoje.

A elfa assentiu e começou a andar pelas camas e Thranduil a seguiu, silencioso como uma brisa. Parte disso era por ter passos leves, parte por temer acordar os enfermos. A elfa se aproximou de um biombo de madeira que separava a cama da humana em questão e gesticulou para o rei, fazendo novamente a mesura e se afastando para deixá-lo a sós.

Thranduil assentiu e contornou o biombo, ficando até mesmo decepcionado ao ver a garota dormindo.

Precisava dela acordada, precisava interrogá-la.

Sabia que estava desmaiada quando a encontraram, e que não parecia racional quando acordara. Mas também sabia da capacidade de cura dos elfos, e perguntou-se por quanto tempo a garota ficaria desacordada.

Contudo, ela não parecia mal. Seus braços estavam levemente arranhados e havia uma pasta clara por cima de machucados mais graves, tinha um corte pequeno no rosto. O rosto...

O rosto parecia expressivo até para alguém desacordado, o que incomodou um pouco o rei. Humanos normalmente eram vazios quando estavam inconscientes. A pele dela era branca, o que não indicava muito sua origem. Os cabelos eram ondulados e negros como a noite. As sobrancelhas eram delineadas e a boca rosada, apesar do rosto estar pálido como uma enferma normalmente possuía. Mas seus lábios... estavam levemente tensos, como se ela estivesse sentindo dor. Aos olhos de outra pessoa aquilo podia passar despercebido, mas Thranduil era atento demais.

A humana se mexeu levemente na cama e respirou fundo, soltando vagarosamente o ar. Ele correu os olhos pelo colo dela, percebendo ali um machucado estranho perto do pescoço. Os seios subiram e desceram por causa da respiração, que logo voltou ao normal.

Ele decidiu se afastar, já vira tudo o que teria que ver. Com aquela humana desacordada, não poderia fazer nada. Ele voltou ao caminho que a elfa indicara e viu-a logo na segunda cama, parecia trocar o curativo de um elfo que estava dormindo.

— Ela está desacordada. – ele disse.

— Está dormindo. Deve ter dormido por agora, amanhã estará melhor.

Thranduil assentiu, observando a elfa fazer o curativo com delicadeza no braço do elfo desacordado.

— Quanto tempo você acha que vai durar a recuperação da garota? – ele perguntou, visivelmente curioso.

— Não posso dizer ao certo, Meu Senhor.

Ele assentiu, saindo da sala de cura e rumando para o mesmo caminho que andara. Suas pernas o levaram para seu quarto, o corpo estava cansado e sabia que ao chegar a esse ponto, sua mente estava implorando por descanso e se desligando de tudo.

Fechou a porta de madeira e retirou calmamente suas botas, logo depois a roupa que usava, ficando nu e indo em direção à janela que dava diretamente para a parte sul da floresta. A névoa ainda estava entre as árvores, mas parecia menos densa que na noite anterior. Aquilo o animou um pouco. Ficou ali por alguns instantes, apreciando o vento gelado bater em seu corpo até que seus músculos começassem a pedir por uma pausa.

Ele colocou a coroa em uma almofada que ficava em cima de um móvel rústico, sentindo sua cabeça mais leve ao fazer isso.

Rumou para a cama, jogando-se ali e colocando as mãos para trás da cabeça. Precisava pensar em algumas questões que apareceram na última semana, mas no momento em que fechou os olhos, mergulhou na inconsciência.

* * *

— Você a visitou? – Legolas perguntou no momento em que Thranduil sentou no trono feito de carvalho. Ele cruzou as pernas e coçou levemente a testa, para depois fitar o filho com atenção.

— Sim, mas ela estava dormindo.

Legolas permaneceu calado por algum tempo, pensando nos atos de seu pai. Não era comum o rei visitar enfermos, mas ele sabia que a curiosidade da humana ter sido encontrada perto do palácio era maior que os hábitos de Thranduil. Havia algo... algo que estava incomodando Legolas. Decidiu por colocar seu incômodo em voz alta.

— A elfa curadora disse que você teve interesse na recuperação da humana. – pautou.

— Perguntei a ela quanto tempo ia demorar até que a garota estivesse curada.

— Por quê?

A pergunta que rodava na mente de Legolas por horas. Thranduil pareceu ser pego desprevenido, mas não queria dar detalhes de sua conduta para o filho naquele momento. Na verdade, não queria dar detalhes a ninguém. Repreendeu mentalmente a elfa por falar para qualquer um o que o rei estivera fazendo, mesmo que soubesse que Legolas não era qualquer um.

O rei ficou pensativo por alguns segundos, mas logo depois tornou a olhar para o filho.

— Quero essa humana fora dessas paredes no momento em que ela estiver melhor.

— Mas...

— Não tente me convencer, Legolas, sabe que não aprecio visitantes. Principalmente se forem de outra raça. Vou interrogá-la no momento oportuno e mandá-la para casa dela logo quando ela se recuperar, seja lá onde seu lar for.

— Você não pode fazer isso. – Ao ver o olhar do pai, tentou consertar. — Você não deve fazer isso. Não sabemos de onde ela é, como fará para chegar à sua terra?

— Podemos dar a ela providências e uma montaria. E só. Mas se isso faz você se sentir melhor, pode levá-la.

Thranduil foi quase irônico ao dizer a última frase, mas Legolas preferiu não dizer mais nada. O rei sabia que seu filho não arriscaria o pescoço por uma humana em tempos como aqueles, e como ele era irredutível, Legolas apenas assentiu e saiu da sala do trono, deixando Thranduil sozinho.

* * *

Na parte da noite, depois de ouvir os relatos de guardas que faziam a vigia do perímetro do palácio e antes de ir ao quarto para deitar-se, Thranduil decidiu por voltar à sala de cura e ver se a garota estava acordada.

Saiu do trono, descendo calmamente as escadas e pegando o caminho que fizera na noite anterior. Novamente o castelo estava silencioso. Ele apreciou o brilho das estrelas que vinha da janela, bem como o calor reconfortante que as paredes de pedra proporcionavam.

Não demorou muito a chegar à sala. A elfa que estava ali era diferente da elfa da noite anterior, mas quando viu o rei, fez o mesmo cortejo que era ordenada a fazer sempre que estava na presença dele. Thranduil devolveu o cumprimento com um leve aceno na cabeça, apontando para a direção do biombo.

Ela assentiu e deixou-o andar só pela sala. Thranduil observou os elfos deitados e percebeu que alguns já não estavam mais ali, com a graça dos Valar.

Caminhou até o biombo, curvando-se para ver se ela estava deitada. A garota estava na cama, mas estava sentada e parecia imersa em pensamentos. Seu rosto estava virado para a janela aberta, o brilho da lua iluminava sua expressão despreocupada, mas cansada.

Aproximou-se dela, fazendo-se visível pela primeira vez. Eily olhou para ele, visivelmente pega de surpresa com sua presença. Thranduil andou até a cama, sentando-se em um banco próximo ao colchão para observá-la melhor: os olhos dela eram verdes como as folhas de Mirkwood, em um tom escuro parecido com o da relva em um dia chuvoso.

Ficaram se observando por algum tempo, até ele começar o questionário.

— Qual o seu nome, garota?

— Me chamo Eily.

Ele assentiu e percebeu que ela parecia atenta demais às expressões do rosto dele.

— Você é o rei, não é? – ela perguntou, sem deixá-lo dizer qualquer outra coisa.

Thranduil franziu o cenho, perguntando-se mentalmente o que a fizera chegar àquela conclusão. Provavelmente a coroa, que não era uma coroa comum, até mesmo humanos ficavam confusos com os adornos élficos.

— Meu nome é Thranduil, filho de Oropher. Sou o rei de Mirkwood.

Ela sorriu levemente.

— Sim... O rei. Você é belo como todo elfo é, mas possui uma tristeza no olhar que todo rei carrega.

Aquilo deixou Thranduil no mínimo curioso. Não suportava certos atrevimentos. A figura real sempre tinha que ser respeitada, mas aquela humana não parecia ter noção daquilo. De qualquer forma, a tristeza em seu olhar fora percebida por ela, algo que nem ele mesmo conseguia notar. Arqueou as grossas sobrancelhas, olhando-a com atenção.

— Como chegou aqui, garota? – ele perguntou, tentando esquecer a observação anterior dela. Eily se remexeu inquieta na cama, desviando pela primeira vez os olhos da figura élfica.

— Eu não me lembro. Lembro-me de vozes estranhas, como se estivessem na minha mente. – Ela respirou fundo. — Lembro-me de galhos à minha frente. Depois a escuridão.

Aquilo não era nada bom. Thranduil entrou na sala de cura com um único intuito: descobrir como aquela garota havia conseguido chegar tão perto do seu palácio, e uma possível amnésia seria um grande obstáculo. Ele sabia que ela poderia estar mentindo, humanos eram fadados àquela técnica sempre que se sentiam inseguros, mas a expressão no rosto dela lhe dizia que estava dizendo a verdade.

Ele assentiu, olhando-a por alguns minutos.

— Você é de onde?

Naquele momento, o rei elfo conseguiu ver confusão nos olhos esverdeados. Eily parecia preocupada. Remexeu-se no colchão, arfando baixinho quando sentiu a dor no pescoço, e logo depois desviou os olhos dos olhos azuis do elfo.

— Eu... eu não sei.

— Não se lembra de onde veio?

— Não me lembro de nada... É como se... Como se uma nuvem negra estivesse impedindo o acesso às minhas memórias.

A expressão dela ficou triste em apenas alguns segundos. Thranduil captou isso rapidamente, e perguntou-se o motivo dela estar daquela maneira. Não era comum, mesmo que para uma enferma, perder todo o conteúdo de suas lembranças.

— Sente-se melhor? – ele voltou a perguntar, olhando-a pela primeira vez de forma preocupada, como se ela realmente fosse um ser vivo machucado, e não uma pessoa que poderia lhe dar respostas. Eily sorriu minimamente.

— Já estive pior. Minhas pernas doem, devo ter caído ou andado muito...

Ela ficou pensativa, indicando novamente que não estava mentindo sobre não se lembrar de quase nada. Quase. O que a garota havia dito ao rei poderia ser material para pensar em possíveis ameaças.

— Eily... – ele a chamou pelo nome pela primeira vez e a garota apenas virou-se, ficando um pouco hipnotizada com a beleza do seu nome sendo falado por uma voz tão... poderosa. — Como eram as vozes?

Ele estava próximo dela e a viu estremecer levemente. Ela fitou a coberta branca que cobria suas pernas.

— Não sei dizer ao certo. Pareciam maldosas, sussurradas. Em alguns momentos achava que estavam apenas na minha mente, em outros pareciam estar próximas.

Eily percebeu a expressão do rei se alterar para preocupada, mas ele logo desanuviou os traços do rosto, ficando novamente neutro. Colocou a mão no colchão de folhas, batendo ali como se quisesse consolá-la, mas sem o toque.

— Descanse um pouco. Amanhã podemos conversar melhor.

Eily assentiu, ficando extremamente surpresa com as palavras do rei. Poderia imaginar como os elfos estavam inquietos com a presença dela ali. Não era tola a ponto de achar que qualquer humano era bem-vindo em terras quase sagradas. Poderia jurar que o rei elfo a mandaria para casa no momento em que ela conseguisse respirar com menos dificuldade.

Ele se levantou de onde estava sentado, fazendo com que o cabelo liso mexesse graciosamente para os ombros. Era alto, seu porte era grandioso e sua expressão era segura, tudo o que um rei precisava ter. Mas Eily percebeu certa preocupação no olhar dele.

Ele saiu de perto dela, deixando-a só. Ela ficou acordada por bons minutos, até que o cansaço a embargou novamente.

* * *

— Ela está amaldiçoada.

A voz de Thranduil chegou aos ouvidos de Legolas de forma fácil, mesmo que estivessem longe um do outro. Tauriel estava ao lado do rei, mas não entendeu de imediato o que o elfo quis dizer com aquilo.

— Amaldiçoada? Como?

Thranduil pareceu pensar um pouco. Percebeu Legolas se aproximar, interessado naquele tópico da conversa, e o Rei Elfo mexeu levemente a cabeça em negativa.

— Eu ainda não sei a profundidade do encanto que colocaram nela. Mas ela não se lembra de nada, e ouviu vozes... A última vez que elfos viram isso foi quando Glaurung amaldiçoou muitos de nossa espécie.

Aquela informação pegou tanto Legolas quanto Tauriel desprevenidos.

— Glaurung? O servo de Morgoth? – Legolas perguntou, assustado. Thranduil assentiu.

— Foi morto há eras, mas ainda assim o encantamento em que a garota está parece muito com o tipo de encantamento que Glaurung um dia lançou sobre Túrin, filho de Húrin.

— Mas então o coração da garota está preenchido por trevas. – Tauriel pontuou, fazendo com que os dois elfos ficassem pensativos. Naquele momento, um guarda pediu permissão para entrar na sala em que os três estavam, permissão que foi concedida pelo rei. O elfo entrou e fez uma pequena mesura.

— Meu Senhor, a humana saiu da sala de cura.

Tauriel olhou para Thranduil, esperando uma ordem do rei. Ele apenas assentiu.

— Dê a ela um quarto. E diga que depois irei vê-la.

Tauriel saiu junto do elfo para preparar o que o rei havia pedido, e Legolas ficou para trás, muitas perguntas invadindo sua mente. Seu pai não havia falado que pretendia manter a humana por perto depois de sua cura. Ele poderia ter mudado os planos depois de descobrir uma possível maldição inundando a mente dela, mas ele teria gostado de saber antes de qualquer outro.

Ao ver que estavam a sós, Legolas virou-se para o outro.

— Vai mantê-la aqui, afinal? – perguntou calmamente, não querendo que Thranduil visse tal pergunta de forma irônica. Mas o elfo era astuto demais. Ele virou-se para o filho e respondeu de forma séria.

— Não posso mandar alguém amaldiçoado para casa. Eu preciso saber mais sobre isso. – Ao ver que Legolas esperava por um comentário mais sólido, acrescentou. — Conhecendo a maldição, conheço meu inimigo, e de onde ele vem.

* * *

Horas mais tarde, Thranduil finalmente tivera tempo para visitar a garota. Ele caminhou calmamente até o quarto que Tauriel reservara, convenientemente afastado dos quartos principais. O rei não queria perguntas tolas sobre a presença de uma humana, mesmo que todos os elfos do lugar já soubessem disso, evidentemente.

A porta estava fechada. Parou por alguns segundos ali, apurando sua audição para tentar captar possíveis presenças por perto, mas não escutou nada. Estavam a sós, e longe de tudo. Bateu duas vezes com delicadeza e escutou a voz da garota pedindo para entrar.

Thranduil entrou no quarto da humana, fechando logo a porta atrás de si. A noite estava fria, e o vento gelado de Mirkwood em uma pessoa que acabara de sair da enfermidade poderia ser fatal. Quando se virou em direção às chamas da lareira, percebeu de imediato que a garota não estava completamente pronta para receber alguém.

— Tauriel, é você? – ela perguntou, ainda de costas. Ele trancou o maxilar, pensando seriamente se poderia sair dali sem ser visto. Ela estava atrás de um biombo, trocando de roupa calmamente e, infelizmente, as chamas da lareira projetavam-se atrás da garota, o contorno perfeito do corpo ficava completamente visível. Thranduil já possuía uma visão poderosa, as chamas apenas revelaram o que tentara ignorar segundos atrás.

Mas agora aquilo seria praticamente impossível.

— Não. Sou eu, Thranduil. – ele respondeu quase simplesmente, vendo que a garota atrás do biombo parara de se vestir. Ela ficou imóvel por alguns segundos, mas logo depois pareceu lembrar-se de que estava nua e enfiou de qualquer maneira um vestido de algodão branco no corpo, saindo logo depois atrás do biombo.

Thranduil estava desconfortável com a situação, mas logo que viu o rosto dela, percebeu que ela estava ainda mais sem ação naquele momento. O rosto dela pegava fogo. A garota fez uma pequena mesura, evitando olhá-lo.

— Meu Senhor... Me desculpe. Achei que era a elfa Tauriel e...

— Não precisa se desculpar. Não avisei que vinha.

Ela voltou à sua postura normal e juntou as mãos, esfregando-as para espantar o frio. Esperou o rei dizer algo, mas como o loiro apenas a fitava com atenção exacerbada, ela precisou dizer a primeira palavra.

— Bom... O que deseja, Meu Senhor?

Ele pareceu sair de um estado pequeno e quase imperceptível de torpor. Eily percebeu que os olhos azuis do rei estavam praticamente cravados no decote da sua camisola de algodão, e sentiu-se muito desconfortável com isso. Ela era uma humana, e ele um elfo. A beleza daquele homem a sua frente ultrapassava um nível absurdo a beleza comum. Mas não era isso sua principal preocupação, sabia o que realmente estava chamando a atenção do rei.

A marca já não estava muito visível como quando ela estava na sala de cura, mas os olhos dele eram poderosos, e captavam com facilidade o contorno estranho que a mancha esverdeada fazia no pescoço dela. Alguém tentara enforcá-la. Quem poderia tentar enforcar alguém tão... frágil?

— O que desejo...

Ele pareceu cair novamente naquele estado de torpor, aproximando-se e levantando o braço calmamente. Eily ficou estática quando os dedos quentes do rei tocaram levemente o busto dela, subindo delicadamente para a marca. Ele correu o dedo indicador ali, os olhos azuis cravados na mancha que estava em torno do pescoço.

— Eu conheço esse tipo de marca... – ele pensou em voz alta. — Já a vi em outro pescoço.

Os dedos corriam agora livremente pelo colo dela. Os olhos azuis desviaram-se discretamente para o decote que mostrava o contorno dos seios, mas Eily não percebeu isso. Logo ele a olhou diretamente, sua testa estava levemente franzida.

— Você me lembra alguém...

Eily não soube o que dizer. O rei era alto, e belo como apenas um descendente direto de um Valar conseguia ser, o cheiro dele era uma mistura de terra úmida, folhas e algo agradável demais ao olfato para ser reconhecido rapidamente. Ela engoliu em seco.

— Sou apenas uma humana, Meu Senhor. Deve ser comum ver outras como eu de onde venho...

— Não... – ele a interrompeu. — Você me lembra alguém que foi muito querida para mim. Uma elfa.

— El-elfa? – ela perguntou, visivelmente desconcertada com a comparação. Ele não respondeu, estava perto demais dela para isso. O rosto dele se aproximou do dela e o nariz correu perto do cabelo, onde ele respirou o perfume simples que uma humana tinha. Mas aquele perfume mexeu com o corpo dele, e com a mente. Algo que ele não estava preparado.

Eily se aproximou ainda mais, como se aquele elfo emitisse um campo que a puxasse em direção a ele. Não sabia por que estava fazendo aquilo, nem se podia sequer se aproximar de um Rei Elfo daquele modo, mas quando Thranduil percebeu a proximidade dos dois, afastou-se calmamente, ficando de costas e fitando as árvores que estavam lá fora pela janela.

— Descanse, Eily. Amanhã conversaremos mais.

Ele saiu do quarto dela logo depois, deixando-a ali, inquieta e atormentada com seus próprios pensamentos. A vontade de tocá-lo apenas aumentou quando a garota ouviu a porta se fechar.

* * *

— Por que está tão calada?

A voz de Tauriel tirou Eily de seus pensamentos e ela fitou a elfa.

— Eu não sei... Aqui é tudo muito quieto. Isso abre espaço para pensamentos.

A garota começou a mexer em algumas flores que estavam ali, sentindo como as pétalas eram delicadas. Pareciam feitas de veludo. A elfa continuava a observá-la, mas deixou-a calada, levantando-se vagarosamente de onde estava sentada. Eily a fitou.

— Aonde vai?

— Sou chefe da Guarda Real. – Ela sorriu docemente. — Não posso ficar muito tempo parada... O rei Thranduil não gosta de nos ver assim em tempos como esse.

Ela se despediu e saiu. Ouvir o nome do rei deixou Eily um pouco afobada, mas logo ela se concentrou novamente nas flores e lamentou estar só. Tauriel era uma das poucas elfas ali que gostava de conversar, os outros eram distantes, como se não tolerassem muito outras raças debaixo do teto do palácio. Legolas também era sempre educado, mas depois da noite em que o rei a visitara, ela evitava olhá-lo nos olhos. As orbes azuis eram muito parecidas com as do pai, mas Legolas nunca iria carregar o olhar intenso que Thranduil possuía.

Três dias. Três dias se passaram desde que ela vira o rei entrar em seu quarto. Ele a deixou extremamente sem palavras com aquela comparação misteriosa e aquele toque sutil de uma pessoa que avalia algo sem interesse, mas que acaricia do mesmo jeito.

Estremeceu, sentindo seu corpo começar a aquecer da mesma forma quando sempre pensava naqueles poucos minutos que passara ao lado dele no quarto. Já havia tido a presença do rei a sós, mas não naquele lugar mais... íntimo.

Eily meneou a cabeça, tentando retirar tais pensamentos da mente.

* * *

Ela andava pelo palácio, habituara-se a caminhar por ali, seus olhos humanos observando tudo com atenção, cada detalhe com fascínio. Os adornos... Apenas mãos élficas e delicadas poderiam fazer aquilo, o aroma sutil que cada árvore ali deixava no ar. Eily adorava aquele lugar, mas a cada dia passado ali, ficava ainda mais ansiosa. Queria descobrir qual era o seu verdadeiro lar, no qual conseguiria se sentir mais confortável que naquele palácio belo, circulado por árvores altas.

Lar... Sim, ela gostaria de saber de onde viera.

Tais pensamentos preenchiam tanto a mente de Eily que ela não percebeu os murmúrios que chegavam aos seus ouvidos como música. Elfos. Possuíam as vozes mais belas que a audição humana poderia captar, mas a voz que escutava chamou ainda mais a sua atenção, pois era uma voz grave, a beleza daquela voz era única.

Reconheceu de imediato quando o rei Thranduil abriu a boca e parou de chofre, apenas apurando a audição. Sabia que era falta de educação tal atitude, mas infelizmente ouvira com clareza o nome dela ser pronunciado na conversa. Aquilo atiçou a sua curiosidade, e ela achou que tinha o direito de saber sobre o que conversavam.

— Não buscará a origem dela?

Uma voz também conhecida perguntou e Eily julgou ser Legolas. Houve um silêncio prologando depois da pergunta, mas logo a voz do rei foi ouvida novamente.

— Buscarei quando achar necessário... Até lá, a humana fica aqui.

— Está mantendo-a aqui por um motivo pessoal e egoísta.

— Estou mantendo-a aqui porque sou o rei, até onde me lembro.

Aquilo calou Legolas no mesmo minuto, e Eily decidiu que era hora de se apresentar. Virou o corredor e, como esperado, viu pai e filho perto de uma janela, tendo uma conversa que seria privada, se ela não tivesse escutado tudo. Ao verem a garota se aproximar, ambos os elfos se viraram, esperando-a.

— Boa noite, Eily. – Legolas desejou. — Já ceou?

Eily assentiu, olhando para Legolas e evitando olhar para o rei.

— Sim, obrigada. Vou me recolher... Está tarde...

Tentou sair dali, mas foi interrompida quando Tauriel se aproximou do grupo, rápido demais. Sua expressão carregava preocupação e ela parecia um pouco afobada para alcançá-los. Ao vê-los, não se deu o trabalho de falar com a garota, apenas olhou para o rei e logo em seguida para Legolas.

— Houve outro ataque. Um pouco mais perto dessa vez.

— Orcs?

Tauriel olhou brevemente para Eily, parecia estar desconfortável ao tratar daquele assunto na presença dela. Legolas percebeu isso rapidamente, e com um aceno rápido de Thranduil, desejou gentilmente boa noite à garota, saindo ao lado de Tauriel logo depois e deixando o rei a sós com Eily.

Ela se sentiu extremamente inquieta com aquilo, mas ele não havia nem sequer se mexido. Uma semana tinha se passado desde o ocorrido no quarto, e, por mais que Eily soubesse que aquilo não significara nada, não conseguia sequer tirar o toque, mesmo ínfimo, dele da mente. Thranduil virou-se para ela logo depois, seu gesto gracioso fazendo com que a túnica prateada que usava balançasse levemente.

— Está cansada, eu suponho?

As grossas sobrancelhas se arquearam brevemente e Eily teve que sair dos seus próprios pensamentos para entender a pergunta.

— Oh... Sim... Como estava dizendo... Irei me recolher.

Ela fez uma pequena mesura, mas percebeu o rosto do elfo ser percorrido por um mínimo sorriso. Os olhos dele brilharam.

— Fique acordada até mais tarde, se conseguir. Irei visitá-la em breve.

Aquelas palavras fizeram um calafrio estranho e peculiar percorrer o corpo de Eily, mas ela nada disse, apenas assentiu e virou-se, deixando o rei sozinho ali. Logo ele voltou a olhar pela janela onde estava postado em frente, parecendo retomar os seus pensamentos.

* * *

Demorou cerca de duas horas para que a ansiedade dela fosse cortada por duas batidas na porta. Eily passou a mão no cabelo, perguntando-se o motivo de estar fazendo isso, mesmo que em seu subconsciente teimoso já soubesse a resposta. Caminhou para a porta e a abriu, não dando tempo para que o rei Thranduil entrasse de súbito igual fizera na última vez.

Os olhos azuis de Thranduil a fitaram por breves momentos até a garota se afastar, dando permissão para que ele entrasse. Ao fechar a porta atrás de si, Eily virou-se novamente, observando-o melhor.

O rei havia trocado de roupa. No lugar das túnicas habituais claras, que iam quase até os pés, usava uma espécie de túnica de botões que ia um pouco acima do joelho, da cor azul escura. A calça que vestia era do mesmo tom, e as botas cobriam até a metade da sua canela. Ele não usava a coroa, os cabelos longos estavam soltos, e contrastavam ainda mais com o tom escuro de suas vestimentas.

Ela percebeu que estava olhando demais quando Thranduil se mexeu levemente.

— Devo presumir que seus machucados estão completamente curados? – ele perguntou, olhando para o pescoço dela. A marca antes esverdeada havia desaparecido completamente dois dias atrás, mas apenas naquela noite o rei tomara conhecimento disso. Eily assentiu brevemente, algo não querendo deixar a sua mente.

— Quando poderei sair? Digo... Não estou reclamando. Esse lugar é lindo... e serei eternamente grata pela sua hospedagem. Mas preciso saber de onde eu vim, pessoas devem estar me procurando. – Ela desviou o olhar. — Ou assim espero...

Thranduil sorriu minimamente.

— Já está querendo sair daqui, garota?

Eily abriu a boca para retrucar, mas ele logo a calou com um aceno delicado de mãos.

— Não posso deixá-la ir. Não agora.

Ela franziu o cenho.

— Por quê?

O rosto do rei foi percorrido por preocupação. Ele fez uma pequena pausa antes de responder, mas aproximou-se dela alguns centímetros, fazendo a diferença de altura ficar ainda mais evidente.

— Não ouviu Tauriel? Os ataques estão ficando mais constantes, e próximos... Preciso ficar alerta a tudo o que se passa na floresta. Não vou deix... não poderei mandar uma escolta junto com você. – Thranduil terminou com a distância entre eles. — Você ficará aqui até segunda ordem.

Eily tentou desviar os olhos dos claros do rei, mas ele a olhava com tanta intensidade, que ela se perguntava o que realmente se passava na cabeça dele, o real motivo de deixá-la trancada ali. A conversa dele com Legolas passou novamente pela cabeça dela, decidiu por ser sincera.

— Ouvi a conversa que teve com Legolas agora há pouco.

Esperou a reação dele, mas Thranduil não pareceu surpreso ou irritado. Pelo contrário, ele apenas sorriu.

— Eu sei que ouviu, Eily.

Ela que foi pega desprevenida.

— Como sabe?

— Vocês humanos fazem muito barulho até para respirar.

Ela se sentiu extremamente sem jeito, mas decidiu por continuar o que queria falar, mesmo que para isso precisasse irritar o rei.

— Legolas disse a você que está me mantendo aqui por razões egoístas... Eu tenho direito de saber quais razões são essas.

Ele sorriu novamente de leve.

— Você acha que tem?

Ela ficou sem palavras diante da pergunta dele. Na verdade, ficou até mesmo magoada. Eily sabia que ele era o rei ali, mas tudo o que era relacionado a ela, tinha o direito de saber, só não conseguira colocar isso em palavras corretas no momento. Tudo por causa da pergunta que ele fizera, de forma irônica e debochada, e também por causa da distância entre eles. Ou melhor dizendo, da falta de distância.

Estava tão entretida nos próprios pensamentos que não percebeu que ele se aproximara ainda mais, seu rosto quase colado ao dela. Abaixou-se um pouco para alcançá-la melhor.

— Entenda melhor, Eily. Você não sairá daqui... enquanto eu permitir.

Ela ia retrucar, dizer que ele tinha o poder sobre aquele local e sobre seu povo, mas não sobre a vida dela. Já estava com as palavras atrevidas na ponta da língua, mas ele encostou os lábios grossos nos dela tão sutilmente, que o toque leve deixou-a em dúvida se ele queria calá-la ou beijá-la. Thranduil tratou de tirar essa dúvida dela rapidamente, pressionando dessa vez com mais brusquidão os lábios nos dela.

E aquele toque... Fê-la esquecer-se até do próprio nome.

Pois não queria admitir a si mesma, havia sonhado com aquele tipo de toque desde que ele correra os dedos despretensiosamente pelo colo dela. Mas aquilo estava além do seu sonho. Os lábios dele eram sedosos, carnudos e extremamente convidativos.

Thranduil correu os braços longos pela cintura dela, puxando mais para si o corpo frágil e levantando-a rapidamente e com facilidade. Eily assustou-se com isso, e descolou a boca da dele, olhando-o de forma questionadora. Ele começou a andar.

— O... o que está fazendo?

Ele não respondeu, apenas sorriu levemente, continuando a andar. Depois de alguns minutos, colocou-a na cama sem muita cerimônia, olhando-a intensamente enquanto ele mesmo subia no colchão.

— O que eu quero fazer desde que entrei nesse quarto dias atrás.

O corpo dela estremeceu, o rei beijou-a novamente, dessa vez separando os lábios para conseguir encontrar a língua dela e intensificar mais o beijo. O gosto dele era bom... delicioso. Diferente do gosto de qualquer coisa que ela já havia experimentado, como era de se esperar. Elfos eram únicos em tudo, um beijo élfico não poderia ser melhor que isso, poderia?

As mãos dele foram parar na cintura dela, apertando-a com um pouco de força, os cabelos longos dele faziam cócegas no colo pouco desnudo dela. Eily aproveitava tudo o que o rei Thranduil estava lhe proporcionando, esquecendo-se completamente que ele era um rei, e não era da raça dela, e que provavelmente isso que estavam fazendo teria consequências mais sérias do que ambos esperavam, e que era algo errado.

Mas o que aquilo importava? De que aquilo importava quando as mãos dele correram para baixo, alcançando com facilidade e experiência as pernas dela, subindo o vestido fino que ela vestia e alcançando a pele desnuda? De que importava aquilo tudo se as palmas dele eram tão quentes e o toque dele a deixava sem ar?

A boca dele a deixou e rumou para o pescoço, onde mordiscou levemente a pele ali, fazendo com que um arrepio prazeroso percorresse o copo dela.

— Ah, Eily... Sua pele possui o gosto da fruta mais doce de Mirkwood...

A garota derreteu nos braços dele e Thranduil sentiu-a amolecer, entregar-se. Sorriu calmamente com isso, subindo ainda mais o vestido dela. Os olhos dele estavam escuros naquele momento quando a fitou intensamente. Ela o olhou também, sentindo seu rosto queimar.

— Eu preciso lhe ver. Completamente.

Ele praticamente implorou, mas não precisava de muito. Ela se desnudaria para ele de bom grado mesmo com poucas palavras, ou até nenhuma. Na verdade, o elfo precisava apenas dos seus toques para convencê-la. Ela sentou-se no colchão macio e levantou os braços, mostrando a ele que estava disposta a abdicar de suas roupas.

O vestido foi tirado do seu corpo vagarosamente, fazendo o tecido fino roçar em seus seios, deixando-a ainda mais excitava do que estava. Ele jogou o vestido no chão, colocando os dedos no colo dela novamente, e pedindo com uma pequena pressão para que ela voltasse a se deitar. Eily deitou-se de bom grado, sentindo novamente o peso do corpo dele sobre si. A túnica dele possuía o toque de veludo, mas ela ficou atenta aos lábios dele, que desciam levemente pelo pescoço até alcançar um dos seios, que tomou com a boca e sugou vagarosamente, como se estivesse saboreando mel direto da fonte.

O gemido que ela soltou de forma tímida apenas o deixou ainda mais insaciável. Eily tinha um gosto doce, a pele era sedosa e o aroma era comum, de uma humana. Mas tudo isso estava deixando Thranduil fora de si, e ele perguntava-se a todo o momento o motivo disso, mas nunca achava a resposta. Não importava, ele a tinha em seus braços naquele momento.

As mãos femininas correram trêmulas pela túnica dele, onde, com certa insegurança, ela começou a tirar os botões de suas respectivas casas, abrindo a parte da vestimenta à medida que ela descia. O peito forte ficou visível, e ela correu a túnica pelos ombros largos, abaixando-a e retirando-a do corpo do elfo.

Thranduil ficou impressionado com a ousadia, mas não reclamou nem um segundo sobre aquilo. Pelo contrário, estava até mesmo se divertindo e apreciando enormemente ver a garota despi-lo aos poucos, descer a calça que ele usava enquanto descobria o corpo dele a cada peça retirada.

Eily estava sem ar. Ele era... perfeito. O corpo era forte, mas longínquo, a pele pálida e sem nenhuma marca, apenas uma pequena cicatriz onde ficava a curva do seu quadril. Thranduil se afastou brevemente da cama, desfazendo-se do restante de suas peças de roupas. Ele percebeu a garota desviar os olhos, mas ela não conseguiu aquilo por muito tempo, logo as orbes pousaram no corpo dele, um brilho incomum passando pelos olhos dela.

Ele se aproximou novamente, pegando a peça íntima dela e retirando-a enquanto deslizava o tecido pelas pernas trêmulas. Ambos nus, admirando os corpos um do outro. Ela um pouco envergonhada por ser tão simples perto de alguém como ele, ele admirando justamente aquilo nela, a simplicidade, as imperfeições.

Nada conseguiria barrá-lo naquele momento, nem mesmo a invasão do seu reino. Ele a queria desde que pousara os olhos nela. Aquela garota que conseguira ver a tristeza nos seus olhos, feito que nem mesmo um elfo ali conseguira. E ele a teria.

Colou seu corpo ao dela e observou-a com atenção, pedindo com os olhos autorização para fazer aquilo. Ela abriu um pouco mais as pernas, pedindo para que ele a invadisse, algo que fez sem pensar duas vezes. Se Eily o recusasse naquele momento, Thranduil enlouqueceria.

Ela gemeu ao senti-lo entrar, ele salivou ao senti-la apertá-lo, uma sensação de estar invadindo algo nunca antes invadido ou tocado. Será...?

Ele a olhou de forma questionadora.

— Você já foi...

— Não.

Ela tratou de responder aquilo rapidamente, temendo que ele desistisse da ideia de tirar o bem mais precioso que uma mulher poderia carregar naquela época. Mas Thranduil não parecia disposto a abrir mão de tal momento, nem daquela honra. Afastou o quadril e penetrou-a novamente, fazendo-a arquear-se em direção a ele e fechar as pernas em torno da cintura do elfo.

Não... Ele nunca abriria mão daquilo. Não agora, não naquele momento.

Nunca.

Ela passou os braços em torno do pescoço dele, sentindo os cabelos longos correrem pela pele dela, uma mão desceu nas costas masculinas, descobrindo ali mais duas pequenas cicatrizes. Então ele não era perfeito, possuía marcas, marcas que qualquer guerreiro possuía. Mas ainda assim, na visão dela, era a criatura mais bela daquele lugar.

— Me tome... Por favor.

Ela praticamente implorou. Thranduil estava parado dentro dela, esperando-a se acostumar a ele, mas logo percebeu que ela não sentia muita dor, apenas o desejava ainda mais. Decidiu parar com as preocupações, sabendo que antes de tudo, ela era uma pessoa que praticamente ressuscitara e escapara de maldições, o que seria uma dor de primeira vez?

O quadril foi tomando mais velocidade à medida que ele entrava e saía, sentindo o sexo úmido dela o apertando, os lábios exploravam o corpo feminino como se Eily fosse feita de alguma pedra preciosa. Ela gemeu, mordendo o lábio inferior e tentando colar o seu corpo ao dele ainda mais, sentindo os músculos daquele elfo contraírem-se à medida que ele se mexia graciosamente e com precisão em cima dela, invadindo-a calmamente, mas ao mesmo tempo com uma intensidade absurda.

Ele mordeu levemente o pescoço dela, esquecendo-se completamente de que dias atrás ela estava machucada justamente ali. Eily não se importou, apenas canalizou aquela sensação peculiar e tudo o que estava sentindo no momento, percebendo seu corpo ser percorrido por uma onda única e deliciosa de prazer. Começou no centro, onde ele a tocava mais intimamente, e foi se espalhando pelo seu corpo, deixando-a trêmula e sem forças ao mesmo tempo.

Thranduil percebeu-a chegar ao seu prazer completo, bem como o sexo dela o apertar com isso. Mexeu o quadril apenas algumas vezes para entregar-se ao prazer primitivo que ele buscava desde que a colocara naquela cama, seus lábios apreciando as curvas diferentes daquele corpo.

Ambos ficaram parados por alguns segundos, corações batendo fortemente dentro do peito, respirações descompassadas, unidos de uma forma íntima e companheira. Até ele se afastar e deitar-se ao lado dela, os cabelos loiros espalhando-se pelo lençol claro.

Eily estava sem fôlego e totalmente entregue ao momento, que não percebeu quando aquele elfo puxou-a para o corpo dele, abraçando-a no processo e beijando a testa dela com carinho. Os dedos longos dele correram levemente pela pele do pescoço onde ele havia mordido.

— Me desculpe por isso...

Ele deixou no ar. Ela não respondeu, apenas sorriu e correu os dedos pelo ombro largo dele, não acreditando que estava o tocando daquela forma depois do que haviam acabado de fazer.

— Nunca se desculpe por algo desse tipo...

O sorriso de Thranduil foi a última coisa que Eily viu ao entregar-se ao cansaço físico, finalmente. Ele ainda permaneceu horas deitado ali, até que as preocupações diárias perdessem espaço para a sensação gostosa de estar satisfeito por algo como aquilo.

Caiu na inconsciência logo depois.

* * *

Ela acordou com a luz fraca da manhã batendo em seu rosto. A cortina estava fechada, mas a claridade que conseguia atravessar o tecido foi o suficiente para despertá-la. Eily espreguiçou-se, sentindo o seu corpo um pouco dolorido, e logo ao sentir a dor, lembrou-se do motivo e abriu os olhos rapidamente, virando o rosto com relutância para o lado.

O elfo que estava ao lado dela quando dormira já não estava mais ali, mas a presença dele na noite anterior era óbvia. Os lençóis estavam pouco amarrotados, mas o aroma delicioso dele impregnava cada pedaço do tecido. Eily se aproximou dali, aspirando o perfume gostoso que o colchão emanava, e se sentindo uma boba por fazê-lo.

Onde ele estaria? Na certa tratando de assuntos reais, ou preocupando-se com as últimas notícias que Tauriel levara na noite anterior. Ela se sentiu tola por achar que seria prioridade no dia seguinte, mas logo se esqueceu desses pensamentos inquietantes. A noite anterior fora perfeita demais para que algo a aborrecesse.

Logo uma batida na porta a fez ficar alerta, ela pediu para que a pessoa entrasse, mas quem entrou ali não era o esperado. A elfa a olhou com carinho, uma bandeja estava em suas mãos. Colocou a bandeja no colchão, perto de onde Eily estava e sorriu.

— O rei Thranduil mandou servir o desjejum em seu quarto. – Ela tirou o pano rendado que estava por cima de tudo. — Disse também que a espera no quarto dele pela parte da noite.

O rosto de Eily pegou fogo. Aquela elfa no mínimo sabia de tudo o que acontecera? De repente, a garota tomou conta de sua nudez e sentiu que seu rosto queimava ainda mais. A elfa percebeu a reação da humana.

— O rei confiou esse segredo a mim. – Ela fez uma mesura. — Tenha um bom dia, Eily.

A elfa se distanciou, deixando a garota sozinha no quarto logo em seguida e fechando a porta atrás de si. Eily ficou um tempo parada, não acreditando que aquilo estava acontecendo. O rei Thranduil conseguira engolir a noite anterior e até mesmo teve que confiá-la a uma elfa. Tudo isso para levar o desjejum na cama dela?

Não... Aquilo não podia ser verdade. De qualquer maneira, ela nunca iria reclamar da gentileza, e pegou-se sorrindo quando viu a variedade de pãezinhos que havia li.

Então, ela voltaria a vê-lo pela noite?

* * *

Ela achou que o dia demoraria muito a passar, mas logo quando terminou de colocar o vestido, percebeu que a escuridão já fazia parte da paisagem da floresta. A noite havia chegado rapidamente, e estava bela: estrelas pintavam o céu negro, brilhando enormemente e sendo o suficiente para iluminar o caminho por entre as árvores.

Ela deu o último laço em seu vestido, arrumando o cabelo logo em seguida e olhando para a elfa que estava ali perto.

— Irá me levar até o quarto do rei?

A mesma elfa que antes entrara em seu quarto com a bandeja assentiu e juntou as mãos diante do corpo, esperando a garota terminar de se arrumar. Ao ver que estava pronta, Eily gesticulou para a mulher e ela logo cortou o cômodo, indo até a porta e a abrindo para que a humana saísse. Não conversavam muito, parte disso porque Eily estava envergonhada demais pelo que havia acontecido na parte da manhã, parte porque aquela elfa era muito discreta, e parecia preferir o silêncio a descobrir mais do segredo que a confiaram.

Elas andaram por alguns corredores, passaram por pequenas pontes e foram em uma direção que Eily nunca havia ido. Ali era ainda mais escuro do que o normal, porém, as árvores ali possuíam diversas flores, fazendo o aroma do local ser mais adocicado e convidativo que o resto do palácio.

A elfa parou em frente a uma porta grande e clara, gesticulado para que Eily entrasse ali. A humana não soube o que dizer, mas assentiu para ela e, com a mão trêmula, abriu a porta, descobrindo que era o quarto do rei.

Ao virar-se para trás, a elfa que estava ali tinha desaparecido, deixando-a só para entrar naquele quarto e tomar suas próprias atitudes. Eily não soube se era falta de educação entrar sem avisar ou bater, mas como a elfa que pedira para ela entrar, não se sentiu tão apreensiva.

Fechou a porta atrás de si e correu os olhos pelo local. Aquele cômodo era muito maior do que o dela, naturalmente. Troncos de árvores brancas e claras enfeitavam em volta da lareira, que estava acesa e emitia uma luz clara e relaxante, havia uma prateleira com livros de capas belas, e outra repleta de anotações. Eily conseguiu observar uma espada descansando em uma almofada azul escura, bem como a coroa dele descansando em outra almofada menor.

— Ela pode parecer leve, mas às vezes pesa mais do que a espada.

A voz intensa dele chegou aos ouvidos de Eily e ela se assustou, olhando para a origem do som. Thranduil estava um pouco mais a frente, e vestia dessa vez uma roupa negra, que contrastava ainda mais com seus cabelos do que a roupa azul da noite anterior. Ele olhava para a janela que ficava ali perto da lareira, a luz das estrelas batia em suas feições. Mas, além disso, parecia tão camuflado naquele lugar, que se não tivesse falado nada, Eily acreditaria que estava só.

Ele parecia fazer parte daquele lugar.

Porém, o que mais chamou sua atenção, foi a expressão que as estrelas revelavam ao iluminarem o rosto do rei. Parecia desanimado, até mesmo triste. Ela franziu o cenho e se aproximou automaticamente, preparada a receber notícias ruins.

— O que aconteceu? — Decidiu ser sincera. Ele a fitou atentamente, e dessa vez nos olhos, para logo depois os olhos azuis voltaram a fitar a varanda. Thranduil respirou fundo.

— Mandei vários elfos para a floresta na noite anterior. Alguns voltaram, outros não. Mas perdi poucos... – Ele parecia pensar em sua própria atitude. — De qualquer maneira, minha iniciativa teve sucesso. Eu afastei as malditas aranhas para longe, bem como possíveis orcs, limpei o caminho...

Ele voltou a olhar para ela. Eily não entendeu muito. A notícia que o rei estava lhe dando era relativamente boa e promissora, então por que parecia tão chateado? Thranduil percebeu o questionamento no rosto da garota e sorriu levemente.

— Está livre para ir, garota. Quando quiser.

Eily abriu a boca e voltou a fechá-la, sem saber o que dizer. Estava livre para ir, mas nunca pensara que aquela hora chegaria tão cedo. Pensando melhor, realmente gostaria de voltar para o lugar de onde viera? Um lugar que ela sequer sabia se era bom ou ruim? Nem sabia se havia alguém a procurando...

Estava tão imersa em pensamentos que não percebeu que o rei havia se aproximado, seus olhos azuis a fitaram com visível apreensão, logo depois rumaram para o colo dela, mas ele decidiu colocar seus sentimentos em voz alta. Eily teve que levantar o rosto para fitá-lo melhor.

— Não quero que vá... – Ele voltou a tocar o colo dela com os dedos. — A mão que fez aquela marca era uma mão humana e forte...

— Como sabe?

Thranduil voltou a olhar para ela.

— Tenho experiência em marcas de guerra. Elfos podem ser fortes, mas nunca iriam envolver o pescoço de uma garota como você, e não há anões aqui por perto. Quem fez essa marca em você deve estar lhe procurando agora.

Os dedos dele correram levemente pelo colo dela e Eily lembrou-se da primeira vez em que ele a tocara daquela maneira. Prendeu a respiração, concentrando-se no toque suave. Logo ele retirou os dedos dali, olhando-a com intensidade.

— Vou descobrir quem fez isso...

Ele deixou no ar, virando-se de costas e voltando a fitar as estrelas. Eily se perguntava a todo o momento o motivo do rei estar tão empenhado em ajudá-la, andara ouvindo conversas pelos corredores, conversas sussurradas e temerosas. Thranduil não era o tipo de rei que se preocupava muito com habitantes de outros lugares que não Mirkwood.

De qualquer maneira, ela não o via daquela forma, e o agradecia mentalmente por estar a ajudando, mesmo que o motivo fosse um segredo.

— Eu gosto do brilho das estrelas... – ele disse, gesticulando para que ela se aproximasse. Ela andou até onde o elfo estava, parando ao lado dele e observando o véu negro pintado com pontinhos prateados que podia ser visto pela janela grande.

— É lindo. – ela pautou, observando o brilho incomum das estrelas, o palácio ficava em meio a uma floresta, e ali era escuro. Lapsos de memórias passaram pela mente de Eily. De alguma forma, sabia que em aldeias humanas as estrelas não possuíam um brilho tão forte. Parte disso era devido aos archotes em demasia queimando durante a noite, a outra era o medo que alguns tinham da escuridão.

Mas ali a escuridão tinha um significado diferente. Referia-se à calma e ao belo, e não ao medo.

— O brilho das estrelas deixa tudo mais belo... – Os olhos de Thranduil correram pelo colo de Eily, mas ela não percebeu a atenção que o elfo estava dando. — Consigo ver a luz prateada refletindo no tom de sua pele...

Ela virou-se, sem reação ao escutá-lo. Os dedos dele voltaram a correr pelo colo dela, mas logo rumaram para a nuca, onde ele embrenhou-os nos cabelos dela e puxou-a para seu rosto. O toque dos lábios foi suave, mas logo quando Eily sentiu o gosto daquele elfo e a temperatura elevada que a boca dele tinha, suspirou.

Thranduil percebeu-a ficando mais entregue à medida que o tempo passava, separou os lábios, pedindo com esse gesto para que ela fizesse o mesmo, algo que Eily fez sem pestanejar. Logo a língua dele encontrou a dela, no momento em que uma mão masculina rumava para os pequenos laços do vestido, puxando-os um por um, até que ela sentiu o tecido fino ficar frouxo em seu corpo, e logo a brisa gelada da noite bater em seus seios desnudos.

Eily arrepiou-se com o frio, mas parte do arrepio devia-se a expectativa do toque dele. Thranduil era lento de propósito, parecia querer senti-la vagarosamente, para que cada nuance do corpo, para que cada arrepio de pele não passasse despercebido ao seu tato.

Desceu o vestido dela com suavidade pelo corpo esbelto e Eily sentiu-o cair pelas pernas, até parar em seus pés. Os olhos claros do elfo correram pelo corpo dela com avidez, fazendo com que ela sentisse seu próprio rosto queimar. Ser analisada assim... Por uma pessoa tão perfeita fisicamente como ele...

— Por que enrubesce? – ele perguntou, fitando-a com curiosidade e um misto de diversão. O rosto dela ficou ainda mais vermelho. Ela abaixou os olhos, fazendo os grandes cílios parecerem cortinas para as orbes esverdeadas.

— Não possuo a beleza peculiar que descendentes diretos dos Valar possuem...

Thranduil começou a retirar os botões das casas de seu gibão, fazendo com que o peito forte ficasse exposto aos poucos. Eily não conseguiu desviar os olhos do corpo dele, a beleza do elfo só deixava ainda mais evidente as imperfeições dela.

— Não sou perfeito... Possuo defeitos que escondo de outros, mas você teve a sensibilidade de ver alguns.

Sim... Ela teve. Ele só não sabia se ela se lembrava, mas ele recordava perfeitamente o modo como os olhos dela o fitaram no momento em que ele entrou na sala de cura. "Tristeza que todo rei carrega", foi o que ela disse naquela noite. Sim, Thranduil era triste, por diversos motivos. Motivos esses que nunca abandonavam sua mente, mas que conseguia esquecer-se durante o tempo em que estava com ela.

Aquela ligação, contudo, ele não sabia como fora feita.

Ele retirou o restante de suas roupas, pegando a roupa íntima dela e descendo-a pelas pernas. O elfo percebeu que a garota estava levemente trêmula, como se ele nunca tivesse a tocado, ou como se nunca fosse tocá-la novamente.

Ele derrubou a última incerteza logo quando voltou a beijá-la, suas mãos correndo pela cintura fina e delicada, puxando-a para si. Eily sentiu a excitação dele prensá-la, e uma ardência quase urgente entre as pernas. Mas quando sentiu o elfo a içando para cima e colocando-a no parapeito da janela, estremeceu.

— O que está fazendo? Isso é perigoso... – Ela olhou para baixo, arrependendo-se no mesmo momento quando o fez. — É tão alto...

Ela fechou os olhos, e naquele momento Thranduil sorriu. Algo tão raro de acontecer que fora quase um desperdício de não ser visto por ela.

— Eu a seguro... Confie em mim.

Ela confiava, mas não queria olhar para baixo, então focou em tombar a cabeça e fitar as estrelas, que pareciam brilhar mais à medida que o tempo passava, à medida que os lábios dele corriam pela pele exposta de seu pescoço...

O braço dele a circundava como um escudo protegendo algo delicado, a outra mão rumava pelo corpo, descendo entre as pernas. Eily sentiu-o tocá-la no seu ponto mais sensível, e a reação foi quase imediata. Ela fechou os olhos, gemendo de forma contida e empurrando o seu quadril em direção ao rei, que percebeu que ela queria algo mais íntimo, mas ele não parecia disposto a tirar os dedos de onde estavam.

Thranduil apreciava o modo como o corpo dela entregava-se aos poucos com seu toque. Adorava o modo como ela entreabria os lábios, permitindo-o beijá-la e morder o lábio inferior da boca suculenta. Adorava o modo como o quadril arqueava-se, pedindo por um contato mais brusco, e quando estava quase chegando ao seu prazer completo, ele decidiu deixá-la, fazendo-a abrir os olhos e protestar silenciosamente com as expressões do rosto.

Ele sorriu novamente, e dessa vez Eily percebeu aquele gesto peculiar, apreciando o rosto dele ficar ainda mais belo. Ela foi pega de surpresa quando ele se aproximou, mordendo o pescoço dela no mesmo momento em que a penetrava vagarosamente.

Eily tombou a cabeça, esquecendo-se completamente de que bons metros separavam aquela janela do chão. Ela apenas conseguia concentrar-se naquele elfo, e no modo como ele a possuía com cada gesto, cada toque e cada beijo deixado em seu corpo. Não conseguia mais concentrar-se na beleza das estrelas, nem mesmo na brisa gelada batendo em seu corpo nu, sua concentração voltava-se toda para a espécie peculiar que estava entre suas pernas, e ficava ainda mais bela sendo banhada pela luz prateada das estrelas.

Adoraram-se por quase uma hora naquele lugar, ele a tomando vagarosamente e sentindo as pernas trêmulas da garota em volta do seu corpo forte, ela deliciando-se com o prazer que ele proporcionava a cada investida.

Chegaram ao ápice no mesmo momento, Thranduil pegando-a no colo, finalmente a tirando daquele lugar que parecia perigoso e indo em direção à cama, onde a colocou ali e deitou-se sobre ela, enquanto brincava com uma mecha do cabelo da garota. Ela concentrava-se no aroma dele e não conseguia parar de pensar que o rei ainda estava dentro de si.

Só depois de alguns minutos que ele se afastou, deixando-a livre. Mas ela permaneceu exatamente onde estava, sentindo os cabelos lisos fazerem cócegas na sua pele quando ele se aproximou e depositou um beijo demorado no vale dos seus seios.

— Durma aqui comigo hoje. – ele pediu de forma calma. Eily franziu o cenho.

— Eu posso? – ela perguntou debilmente. Thranduil a olhou com diversão.

— Eu sou o rei. Se eu mando nessa floresta, eu consigo ditar ordens no meu quarto.

— Isso não é uma ordem, é?

Ele ficou calado por alguns minutos, fazendo círculos na pele da barriga dela com o dedo longo.

— É claro que não. Eu ficaria grato se passasse o resto da noite comigo, as estrelas parecem gostar de você. – Ele olhou para a janela próxima. — Elas estão brilhando mais que o normal hoje.

Eily sorriu às palavras dele e logo Thranduil a puxou para perto, fazendo com que ela pousasse a cabeça no peito forte. Os dedos dele acariciando seus cabelos foi a última coisa que sentiu antes de entregar-se ao sono e ao cansaço.

* * *

Ela acordou na manhã do dia seguinte. A primeira sensação que teve era que ainda estava cansada, e aquilo era no mínimo peculiar. Sentou-se e percebeu pela primeira vez que o sol não estava forte, pelo contrário, a claridade que julgara ser do dia vinha das chamas da lareira. O céu não estava mais negro, e as estrelas haviam sumido, mas a coloração alaranjada dava a certeza de que o nascer do sol seria breve.

Por que acordara tão cedo?

Perguntou-se, não conseguindo achar uma resposta. Thranduil não estava ali, mas aquilo era esperado, já que ele era o rei, e pelo pouco que ela conhecia, reis não descansavam muito. Mas o que ela conhecia?

A ideia de lembrar-se de algo de seu passado recente a fez estremecer. Agora que chegara o momento e que alguns lapsos de memórias entravam em sua mente sem pedir permissão, ela estava se sentindo insegura. E se a vida que a esperava lá fora fosse uma vida cheia de sofrimento?

Levantou-se da cama, indo em direção à janela e respirando fundo ali perto para que o ar gelado da floresta entrasse em seus pulmões. Aquilo a acalmou por alguns segundos, até ela se virar a fim de procurar sua roupa e perceber que não estava só, e que a sua companhia era extremamente bem-vinda, mas ao mesmo tempo curiosa.

Thranduil estava em pé perto de uma mesa repleta de frutas, e gesticulou para que ela se sentasse. Ela pegou o seu vestido, colocando-o rapidamente e sentando-se na cadeira ali, enquanto prendia o corpete com os diversos laços que ele desfizera na noite passada.

O elfo estava vestido como convinha um rei. Usava uma espécie de túnica prateada que ia até seus pés, ocultando até mesmo as botas que ele usava, a coroa de folhas pousava em sua cabeça contrastando com seus cabelos quase prateados. Apesar de toda a sua postura aristocrática, Eily conseguia perceber que o rei parecia cansado.

Ele esperou-a começar a comer antes de falar o que estava fazendo ali.

— Eily... – ele disse o nome dela em um sussurro. — Preciso que me acompanhe até o primeiro andar do palácio. Para as celas...

Ela não gostou das últimas palavras. Bebeu um gole delicado de uma espécie de água doce que havia ali, olhando-o logo em seguida.

— Ce-celas? – perguntou um pouco insegura. Thranduil assentiu daquela forma calma que costumava fazer, não dizendo mais nada. Eily também não perguntou o motivo de precisar ir às celas, pois temia a resposta ao perguntar.

Ela terminou de comer minutos depois e levantou-se, olhando-o logo em seguida. O rei pediu com um gesto de cabeça que o seguisse e ela começou a andar ao lado dele. Eily percebeu que ele rumava para um corredor que ela nunca havia visitado, naturalmente. Ele desceu por diversas escadas, sempre virando em lugares que ela não conseguiu decorar, até chegar a um lugar ermo e escuro, o lugar mais escuro que um dia colocara os pés naquela fortaleza.

Seus olhos demoraram a se acostumar com o ambiente, e logo depois de alguns minutos, ela conseguiu distinguir uma silhueta pequena ao seu lado, diferente da silhueta do rei. Era Tauriel, que estava com um rosto sério e olhava para Thranduil parecendo esperar ordens.

— Vá buscar o prisioneiro.

O elfo falou e ela saiu imediatamente, demorando poucos minutos e voltando com um homem de aspecto sujo, barba grande e olhos negros. Eily sentiu-se enjoada no mesmo momento, parte de sua mente lhe dizendo que ela conhecia aquele homem, e que não tinha boas memórias dele.

O homem barbado a fitou com ódio, as orbes escuras parecendo querer queimá-la apenas em olhá-la. O corpo dela foi percorrido por um arrepio de medo, mas logo Thranduil mexeu-se ao lado dela, aproximando-se poucos centímetros do humano. A presença dele pareceu aquietar o estranho e ele finalmente abaixou a cabeça, focando seus olhos assassinos dessa vez no chão de pedra.

— Conhece esse homem, Eily? – ele perguntou, não percebendo que a chamara pelo primeiro nome na frente de Tauriel. A elfa segurava com uma força extraordinária aquele homem, e Eily perguntou-se como ela possuía tal força.

Eily ficou o estranho por bons minutos, parecendo indecisa em sua resposta.

— Eu... Seu rosto me é familiar... Mas não lembro exatamente quem é.

O rosto de Thranduil foi percorrido por um sorriso satisfeito.

— Esse homem foi achado na floresta essa manhã, meus elfos conseguiram informações preciosas. Procurava por você, e por algum tempo tentou comprar os meus guardas.

Eily escutava tudo com atenção, mas o rei continuou, não dando tempo para que ela fizesse perguntas.

— Ele a procura por motivos pessoais, motivos que não podem ser considerados nobres. Esse homem, Eily, quer você morta.

O homem contorceu-se nas mãos de Tauriel, que colocou uma pequena faca perto do corpo dele e fitou o rei. Thranduil gesticulou para que ela o levasse de volta às celas.

— Mas... por que ele me quer morta? – ela perguntou.

— Ainda não descobri, mas meus homens acharam também uma comitiva de humanos que circulava os arredores da floresta, temendo penetrá-la. Acho que são conhecidos seus... Eles estão vindo para cá, devem chegar em algumas horas.

Aquela enxurrada de descobertas a pegou desprevenida e Eily sentiu-se tonta. Thranduil percebeu isso, e teve uma vontade súbita de ir ao encontro dela e abraçá-la para que se apoiasse nele. Mas nunca poderia fazer aquele tipo de coisa naquele lugar. Havia muitos prisioneiros ali, prisioneiros que dariam a alma ao lado obscuro para ter o prazer de machucá-lo de alguma forma. Eles nunca poderiam saber a importância que aquela humana sem potencial tinha para ele.

Ele a fitou com intensidade. Eily sabia que o rei estava a olhando, mas temeu olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos. Depois de alguns minutos a sós, ela se rendeu, levantando o rosto e fitando o elfo alto.

— Amanhã poderá partir. – ele disse, fazendo-a quebrar-se em alguns pedaços.

* * *

Eily sentia a brisa leve no seu rosto. Usava um capuz para esconder-se do frio. Incrivelmente, os campos abertos eram infinitamente mais frios do que as florestas escuras que saíra dias atrás.

Respirou fundo, sentindo o aroma diferente do que respirara por algumas semanas e seus olhos lacrimejaram. Não sabia se um dia iria sentir novamente o aroma peculiar do elfo que a marcara de um modo que ninguém iria entender, nem mesmo ele.

Thranduil despedira-se dela como se ela fosse uma convidada, mas seus olhos azuis passavam a mensagem de que ele gostaria de tê-la abraçado e tocado seus lábios ao menos uma última vez. Mas era um rei, e um rei não podia demonstrar afeto diante de uma comitiva de humanos desconhecidos e elfos de seu reino.

Depois que seus conhecidos chegaram, muitas memórias voltaram à sua mente com a rapidez de um lince. Ela havia caído de um cavalo em uma emboscada de orcs e correra até a floresta para esconder-se entre as árvores. Depois, o que ocorrera era um enigma, e Thranduil dissera a ela que sempre seria. Ela lembrava-se vagamente de formas escuras e de algo a seguindo, mas logo tropeçou e caiu. Acordara na sala de cura da casa dos elfos dias depois.

De qualquer maneira, ela sempre iria carregar consigo a lembrança daquela época. Lembraria os costumes élficos, as criaturas que conhecera ali, as estrelas que brilhavam naquele lugar de uma forma mágica e anormal. Lembraria-se de Legolas e Tauriel, os dois elfos que mais a agradaram. E claro, lembraria-se dele. Thranduil fora importante em sua vida, de certo modo. Ele explicara em poucas e secretas palavras o motivo de ter se envolvido com ela, e ela iria carregar essas palavras consigo para o resto da vida.

A sensibilidade de Eily para com Thranduil chamou a atenção dele mais do que o normal. Ele sempre passara a imagem de força e proteção para seu povo, mas ela, na primeira vez que colocara os olhos nele, vira tristeza e vulnerabilidade. Aquilo o tocou. Uma pessoa que tinha tal sensibilidade merecia ficar entre os elfos, mas infelizmente Eily tinha uma família, e precisava seguir a sua vida. E ela era mortal, algo que o rei não era.

Um aperto tomou seu peito e ela apertou a pequena trouxinha que levava consigo desde que partira. Tivera apenas dez minutos a sós com Thranduil, e ele lhe deu um presente peculiar, que carregaria perto dela para o resto da vida. Era um adorno único, pertencente claramente ao povo dele e feitos por mãos élficas delicadas. Parecia-se com uma folha de bronze, mas brilhava demais para ser feita de um metal tão simples.

Ela retirou o pano de cima do adorno e pegou-o, a folha cabia em sua mão. Delicada, mas forte. O elfo disse que o presente fazia com que ele se lembrasse dela. Eily sorriu, sentindo o aperto no peito diminuir, foi quando algo chamou a sua atenção. Havia uma ponta áspera dentro da folha. Ela percebeu que parecia um pergaminho e o puxou, seus dedos abrindo o pequeno bilhete com expectativa.

Seus olhos correram pelas letras inclinadas e finas que passavam apenas uma mensagem. Uma mensagem pequena, mas que significava tudo para ela.

_Irei vê-la em breve._

O sorriso de Eily alargou-se e o aperto no peito transformou-se em alívio. E com aquela sensação, cortou os campos grandes, deixando a sombria Mirkwood para trás.


End file.
